Vampire Knight! A Shiki Senri Love Story
by Sweetie-Pie11
Summary: A young, 16 year old girl called Yuna, now finally takes control of her own life. Her mother sad about her leaving home to go to the private, mysterious school, Cross Academy! Excited and very pleased to be going to a new school, she is unaware of the dangers the school carries on its shoulders. She falls in love with the silent yet beautiful Shiki Senri!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight! A Shiki Senri Love Story **

Chapter 1:

My New School!

I was packing my clothes and bathroom things into a suit case. My mother watching from the doorway, tears welling in her eyes; I couldn't believe I was leaving her. I was going to the private school, Cross Academy and I couldn't wait! I felt her sadness and depression as she watched me get ready for a new life which didn't involve any need for her in any way. She was sad as she saw I didn't need her in life anymore.

"I—I think that's it," I murmured and smiled in her direction. She sniffed loudly and tried to hold back the tears.

"Are you sure? Why don't you check again just to be on the safe side?" I sighed as her face turned old and sad. I was 16 and going to Cross Academy would be a dream! So many new people! So many sights to see! Oh, just amazing!

"I'm sorry Mum," I whispered and zipped my suitcase up. I picked up my keys and dragged my wheelie suit case along the floor.

"I—I just can't believe you're leaving…" She stuttered as the tears finally escaped from her dark eyes. Her blue makeup smudging and her cheeks turning a darker red; I couldn't take seeing my Mum like this… She never cries, only when something REALLY terrible happens and I think this is a good thing—well, for me anyway…

I turned my back on her. I couldn't watch her cry any longer, "I'm sorry Mum, but I have to grow up soon. I'm 16 now and I think I'm ready to go to this school. I really want to go and nothing's going to stop me." I grinned and gave her the thumbs up, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Mum sniffed loudly once again and picked out a tissue from her woollen jumper sleeve. She blew her nose and I rolled my eyes at her. So much for the nice moment there…

"Just be safe OK? Anything strange or if you just feel uncomfortable, give me a call and I'll come get you, OK?" She exclaimed. I nodded but that was fake. Even if I felt uncomfortable I'd still stay. Apparently this school is mysterious and some people can't exactly tell why. I love mysterious things.

"I will, see ya." I said and walked downstairs. My taxi was waiting for me out the front of my house. Mum quickly caught my arm.

"Oh, and this is for you," She muttered trying not to burst into tears. Her voice shaky but I could still understand her. She handed me a silver necklace with a carving of a white rose on the end. I feel in love with it when I laid eyes on it!

"Oh, wow! Mum! Thank you! It's so beautiful!" I said watching it dreamily. I quickly placed it around my neck and felt its cold chain touch my warm skin. I shivered but it felt nice. I never wore necklaces before but this was the one I'd wear all the time! I loved it that much! A memento from Mum!

"You be careful, and don't get into any trouble!" She said; she raised her voice a little but she was being serious. I wasn't good with my reputation from the past. I've had so many boyfriends, I've now lost track! I decided to change my attitude and became single for an entire year! So far, so good!

"Yeah, I will! Promise! Besides, what's going to happen anyway? They're not going to be all Vampires or something random like that! They're not going to eat me or anything," I laughed as I spoke those sarcastic words and I opened the taxi door. "I'll be OK, Mum. You don't have to worry about anything." I smiled at her and she stepped beside me to hug and kiss me goodbye. I felt tears build up in my eyes now.

"That's my girl; you'll never let me down." She grinned behind those clear tears strolling down her face and onto her green, sequin top.

I hopped into the back seat and closed the door. I strapped on my seat belt and looked out the window to my Mum. I waved her off and spoke my location to the taxi driver, "Cross Academy, please." I requested and sat back in my seat. He started the engine and I waved Mum away for the last time. This time she couldn't hold it in and she burst into tears. I looked away but smiled also in her direction.

'Goodbye' I mouthed and she mouthed the same word back. The taxi driver took off and we were on our way to Cross Academy!

The drive took about 3 hours and the fair was VERY expensive. I was able to pay it luckily and I quickly jumped out of the car without hesitation. I grabbed my suit case and headed for the schools large building. I swallowed as the building looked as if it would lead to a haunted house. Its front doors opened out of the blue and I nearly jumped right out of my skin. No one opened it—it opened by itself! I was so freaked out but a little excited to tell you the truth.

I smirked and nodded through the entrance of the pitch black Academy building. I couldn't see very well and I wondered whether I should've entered.

A puddle near the entrance steps showed my reflection: light brown hair folded over to form a side fringe, bright brown eyes and a cute smile—well, that's what all the guys say anyway.

I was quite tall in height, compared to other girls, and I wore a lot of black. My names Yuna and I was a 16 year old girl starting at Cross Academy!

I sighed heavily and looked up again. I glanced at a boy standing in front of me in the doorway. I jumped as he appeared so quickly out of the blue. He wore a white uniform with black outlines. He had a red tie which stood out. He had purple hair and light faded blue eyes. His pupils were hard to spot and he looked sort of creepy in a way, although, his looks were sort of striking.

"Can I help you?" He spoke in a slow, deep voice. I cleared my throat as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Um… I'm new here and I'm looking for the school Headmaster." I said glancing around the area outside. Dark and mystifying—very unusual.

"Yes," He began and glanced back through the door to the school. He sighed, "He's in the Academy, but you're a bit late since the night class is about to start. I'm from the night class so I'm supposed to be in class soon." He explained. I nodded not really understanding. Why do they have a night class? Is there a day class? Is it about the grades or something? I started to think for a moment but I shook it off.

"Um, OK. Could you take me to him?" I asked. He sighed and shut the door behind him. He stood next to me and looked down. I felt intimidated over his incredibly tall height. "You're very tall," I spilled out—I speak my mind out of the blue sometimes.

"Yes, others are taller than I." He said walking in front of me. We both headed for a small bridge which, I assumed, took us to where the headmaster was. "The Headmaster is not in his office at this moment. He's in the day class dorms."

"Why are the schools separated like this? Why can't they just have one complete Academy?" I asked trying to understand. He remained silent and I shook off the fact he wouldn't tell me. "OK… what's your name?" I wanted to be polite and share interests on the way to the Headmaster. If I made one friend, that'll be good for my reputation.

"Shiki Senri," He said in his slow, deep voice. I grinned at him. He caught my eyes with an emotionless facial expression. "What about your name?"

"Yuna Yamazaki," I answered with a grin. He quickly focused ahead once again. I guess he didn't care much about wanting to be friends. I sighed sadly and continued to study my surroundings so I wouldn't forget which way we were heading.

We came to a door from over a bridge. I felt confused but I continued to try and understand where we were going. We walked through the doors and we came to a nice open room with a large staircase, wallpaper to match in the nice light colour, plants on tables and pictures framed on the walls.

"It's beautiful… better than my old school." I said sounding amazed. Shiki grimaced slightly but then quickly glanced away once again. He seemed like a strict quiet person although I barely knew anything about him.

"Ahh, you must be Yamazaki, no?" Said an unfamiliar voice from the staircase. The room was dark and I could only just make out a dark, man of a figure. I was grateful to have Shiki next to me just in case something strange were to happen.

"Yeah," I replied squinting my eyes to try and picture him. The lights suddenly turned on brightly and I stepped back. A tall, long blonde haired man with glasses stood in front of both me and Shiki.

"I am Headmaster Cross and I am the Academy's Headmaster. It's so very lovely to meet you. It seems you ended up in the right place, although, I wasn't there? I see you've met Senri here." I nodded in agreement. I glanced up at Shiki and smiled. He was a very attractive boy and yet silent, he still seemed OK. "Unfortunately you've seemed to have stumbled here at such a late hour. There would be no time for you to have a look around in the morning before your classes. How would you like to be shown around by young Senri here?" My eyes widened. Shiki shook his head.

"I have no time to show this _girl _around the Academy. I have my classes now." Shiki protested. The Headmaster shook his head.

"Now, now, just missing one class won't hurt and I would like for her to go to class straight away and meet everyone so she _must_ learn her way around." Shiki scratched his temples and realized he couldn't win.

As he scratched his forehead, he seemed to have pierced his flesh with his finger nail. I gasped and hesitantly got out a tissue for him to use. "Here, you can get rid of the blood with this." I said sounding polite. He grinned a bit and took it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Shiki Senri

We walked through a small open forest. Shiki still holding my tissue; the blood from his forehead dribbling down his face.

"You know I gave that to you so you could clean yourself up." I reminded him. He shrugged.

"I don't need it," He muttered and the trail of blood reached his mouth. He licked the drop at the end and grinned at me. I snatched the tissue off him and dabbed at the cut. I wiped all of the blood onto the tissue and placed it into my pocket for me to throw out later.

"There, all better. That's all you had to do, Shiki." I gave him a half smile but he turned away. We came to a large fountain and it was beautiful. Shiki walked over to it and sat on the edge.

"Time to stop," He said relaxing himself. He looked up at the starry sky. I did the same.

"Why stop here? We're almost done right?" I asked sitting down next to him. He looked me in the eyes.

"We'll finish soon." He finished the conversation and I sat back. He wasn't the talker—yet he wasn't the anything! He was very different from the guys I know.

I suddenly heard a strange noise, as if someone was giggling. I shivered as the cold wind hit the back of my neck—I had left my suit case with the Headmaster so I wouldn't have to lug it around.

Shiki quickly stood up and stared straight. He looked as if he was concentrating on something. I stood up as well.

"Stay down," He snapped and nearly pushed me into the fountain water. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"What's going on Shiki?" I asked shaking. Something horrible was about to come… I could just sense it!

The giggling got closer and closer and louder as well. It sounded as if it was coming in all different directions. A man's laughter—it was so creepy.

Shiki pushed his hand out in front of me. He wanted me to hold it. "Grab my hand and don't let go," He explained. I did as I was told. He pulled me closer to him and I began to blush. Our bodies so close… I didn't even know him! "Close your eyes," He whispered, "And _don't_ open them!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and before I knew it, I think we were in the air. I heard noises of things shattering and crashing into concrete. I tried my best to keep my eyes shut but I really just wanted to peak at what was happening. I opened one eye slightly and peered past Shiki. I noticed we were standing on a tree branch and a very thin, pale man was in the air and staring at Shiki. He looked at me with bright red eyes and a huge, frightening smile. "Give… me… the… girl," He struggled to say and started to giggle again. I started shaking and I quickly closed my eye again. What was happening?

Eventually, I tried my best to trust Shiki and the giggling faded in my ears. I couldn't hear it anymore and we were on the ground once again.

I opened my eyes and saw Shiki holding me gently. My cheeks were flushed but I was quite flustered by the fact that someone wanted to _have me_? Who was that guy?

"Are you alright?" He asked. I snapped and hit his arms away.

"What the hell happened?! Who was that guy?" I shouted. He stood tall, his face emotionless again.

"You saw him?"

"N-no," I lied, "I only heard him but why did he want me?" Shiki sighed and pat me on the head.

"Don't worry,"

"Don't pat me!" I snapped and hit his hand away.

"Senri, what a nice night to see you out on. Skipping class?" A man, youthful in looks stood behind Shiki. He was very tall and had medium length brown hair. He had dark red eyes but he didn't take my interest in attraction. He was quite handsome.

"I have permission to show this _girl _around before her classes in the next morning." Shiki nodded at him. The man gazed at me in amusement. I turned away as he smiled at me.

"And what is this lady's name," He came to stand in front of me. I looked up at him.

"Yuna Yamazaki," I murmured quietly. He nodded. He was also wearing the same white and outlined black uniform with a red tie.

"Nice to meet you Yuna. My names Kaname Kuran. I am from the night class as well as Senri here." He reached for my hand and gently held it for a moment. "You're quite beautiful—you know that?" He kissed the back of my hand and I began to blush. I snatched it away quickly.

"I'm sorry… I don't like it when guys I don't even know do things like that…" I whispered and looked at Shiki. Something strange was going on and I was really frightened.

"I am sorry if I did or said anything to make you feel uncomfortable," I rubbed my arm and stared at his nicely shaped face. "I wanted to make you feel the opposite of that, warm and welcome."

I gave him a half smile and Shiki glanced down at me. He walked over to Kaname and led him a little way away from me. I bet he was going to tell him about that guy from before.

I concentrated on their conversation but they were whispering so quietly, I could only make out the words "Level E" and that made no sense at all to me anyway so what was the point?

"I see," Kaname murmured as he deeply thought. "I could sense an unwanted presence on the grounds—and I noticed you were not in class Shiki… We must go." Kaname glanced down at me. "Yuna, can you make your way back to your dorm without a problem?"

I gasped at his stupidity. If that guy is still out there, I might get hurt or raped or something by him! He was so creepy and Kaname's just putting me into a lot more danger!

"That is not a good idea Lord Kaname," Shiki protested. Lord Kaname? Now I was totally confused.

"And why not?"

"This man wanted Yamazaki's blood. We can't risk her danger." Whhaaaaattt?! BLOOD?! What the hell's going on?

"I see… you are most right Shiki. We must take her with us." Kaname said nodding. Shiki looked at me and gave me a very small smile which I could hardly make out. Did Shiki care for my safety?

I suddenly heard the giggling noises from before. I gasped and wanted to scream. That voice was so terrifying! I couldn't take it! "He's back!" I cried and span in a circle.

Kaname ran to my side and Shiki quickly leapt into the air. It was as if he was travelling at the speed of light! He just vanished into the sky!

I saw a figure of a thin pale man standing about ten metres behind Kaname. I shivered and pointed him out to Kaname. I was too scared to talk.

"Ahh, yes. So there was an unwanted presence I felt earlier." Kaname spoke in a harsh, intelligent voice. I swallowed hard and stepped back.

"Give… me… the… girl," He stuttered again. He titled his head to one side and walked closer and closer to where we both stood. Kaname stepped forward away from me.

"You won't touch this girl." Kaname said with a smile. He lifted up his hand and raised it in front of himself. He sliced his hand through the air and a huge wind whipped up as its replacement. I was petrified to see such magic being performed! I couldn't believe it! Witches?! Warlocks?! What were they?

I glanced up but the remains from the man weren't there. Kaname missed his target and that's what nearly made me throw up. We both couldn't see him and I was surrounded by some magical freaks trying to protect me… I didn't get anything!

The giggling was so close now—right behind me in particular. I screamed as two arms were lashed around my neck and chest. I couldn't move! Someone was restraining me! That creepy guy from before!

"LET ME GO!" I cried as I struggled to release myself from his grasp. His fingers grew to a point and I knew he wasn't human—I then knew neither was Kaname nor Shiki!

"You… look… so… tasty! I… could… just… eat… you…" The guy said in a shaky voice. He licked his lips and pins and needles flooded throughout my body! I was in shock!

"Who is this guy?! Shiki! Please help me!" I screamed wriggling. He poked his clawed finger into my neck and it pierced my skin. Blood dribbled down my neck. I wanted to scream as loud as possible.

Kaname began to laugh and the guy glared at him. "What?!" The man asked in a yelling manner. I swallowed hard—wasn't Kaname gonna help me? Why was he leaving me here?

"We don't treat Level E Vampires nicely you know. You have just fallen into our trap," Kaname exclaimed. A sigh of relief filled my mind as I knew the guys had a plan, but what was it?

"Well… I'll… just… eat… her… here… then!" He cried in a slow, shivering voice which seemed rusty and cold. He tightened his grip and I looked up at his pale tight face. His cheek bones stood out and he opened his mouth the reveal fangs! I gasped as what Kaname spoke before was the truth! He was most defiantly a Vampire!

"Fat chance," said a familiar voice. I looked up and Shiki had landed right in front of us. A smile grew on my face—he didn't leave me! "Duck," He whispered and hesitantly, I did as I was told. I quickly ducked my head and Shiki elbowed the Vampire in the face. He let go of me and I fell into Shiki's arms. I was thankful he didn't bite me!

The Vampire cried out in pain and I anxiously grabbed a tight hold of Shiki's uniform vest. Shivering and scared out of my freakin mind, I suddenly realized I was now safe and out of the hands of some insane retard!

Shiki bit the top of his index finger. Blood fell from the tiny hole in his skin. It suddenly grew long and thick and it looked as if it was a whip. He swung the blood whip into the air and aimed it at the Vampire. The Vampire jumped out of the way but I could tell that Shiki wanted him to do that. He glanced up over himself at his target. He aimed once again and this time made his whip wrap around the Vampire's leg! He dragged him down and slammed him into the concrete floor beneath. I looked away, not tempted at all to see his body lying there covered in blood, although, I peeked anyway.

"How… dare… you… take… my… dinner… away… from… me…" He murmured. He held his hand to his face. Shiki held me tighter.

"A disgrace to all Vampires you are." Kaname said in an angry tone. He bent down and stabbed his right hand through the back of the Vampire. Blood shot out everywhere. The Vampire cried out in pain and quickly turned to dust.

"Wha—where'd he go?" I asked walking away from Shiki. I was confused and now I started to believe I'd been sent to a school of monsters. Kaname smiled at me. I frowned. "Who the hell are you?" I cried and walked back away from him. His smile turned cold and unwanted. A depressed look.

"We are Vampires." Shiki mumbled. I turned and caught his gaze. My mouth dropped open and I stepped away from both of them.

"Then why'd you kill one of your own kind?" I hesitantly asked.

"That beast you saw was nothing more than a blood draining monster. Vampires have more respect—especially pure bloods." Kaname said, "That Vampire is what you call a 'Level E'. A Vampire who used to be a human but transformed into one of our own kind. Only a pure blood has the power to turn a human into a Vampire. Any other Vampire which pierces the flesh of living humans will have no effect and may leave the human light-headed of dead from loss of blood." I stared at both of them for a little bit. Shocked and very confused, my only instinct was to turn around and run away—which I did. I ran as fast as my feet would take me, until Shiki leapt in front of me and grabbed my arms. He had me restrained.

"All this information we have given you, it must be taken away—erased from your memory." Shiki mumbled. I looked deeply into his eyes and tried my best to escape.

"NO! No you can't! Please!" I cried thrashing about. He kept his dead eyes on me.

"I apologize for this, Yuna. We have no choice." Kaname explained shortly. I gasped and continued my best escape plan which was epically failing by the minute.

"Please let me go! I won't tell! PLEASE!" I screamed but that was it. Kaname walked over to me and placed his hand gently onto my forehead. A flash of light and fuzziness filled my vision. Everything was going black… I couldn't remember or see anything.

"Shiki…" I muttered before I passed out into his arms. He lifted me up and glanced at Kaname.

"Interesting girl, isn't she?" Kaname said with a grin. "Take her back to her dorm will you?" Shiki nodded and carried me off through the cold night breeze around Cross Academy. I nearly died that night by a Vampire! I thought about Kaname and Shiki but I forgot nearly everything which happened… I did remember a little though…


End file.
